A Love Story
by littlesexywitch
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione. Draco who has loved her since fifth year has a plan that helps him win the girl, and gets Ron back in return. AU, Sirius, Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore are all still alive. Voldemort is dead. Ron and Ginny Bashing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.**

**A/N: OK I promise that I will keep up with this story. Things are crazy, but I am going to try and update has much as possible. I am moving in two weeks so if its not right away I promise that I will update. **

**Chapter One: Broken Hearts.**

It was another late night walking around the halls of Hogwarts for Head Girl Hermione Granger. She had sent the Ravenclaw sixth year who was her partner for the evening to bed an hour before, Hermione had simply wanted to do one last round before she headed in. Hermione knew very well that the later it got, the more students would try to sneak out for a quickie in a broom closet, and she wanted to be very thorough.

It had been such an honor to have the Head Girl badge bestowed upon her that to do anything but her job the best it could be done would have been an insult to the badge, and all the other Head Girls before her. Hermione Jean Granger had worked for seven years to gain this badge, only the top female student of the seventh year was ever awarded, such a honor. So Hermione had thrown herself into every task that she was given, from arranging round schedules every week to getting ready to plan the Yule Ball that was to be had again; if only her Head Boy had done the same.

Draco Malfoy, the boy that had made six years torture for her was her co head. And Hermione was anything but pleased. Not only was she forced to work with him though was that she was forced to share a living space with him. He had not even done a single thing to help her, he would show up to the meetings and sit there quietly, taking whatever round that was convenient for him. It was infuriating. More importantly because they were forced to live with each other, he made a habit of doing anything and everything to annoy her, her friends, and her current boyfriend Ronald Weasley.

Ron Weasley was the boy she had been head over heels for since fourth year, and over the summer he had finally asked her out. Hermione had been over the moon, and Harry, had pretty much told them that it was about bloody damn time. Ron had been everything that she had hoped and dreamed for, and even though they didn't spend much time together since school had started, they were still very happy. And they had always made sure with most things they included Harry in. Ever since his split with Ginny he had been feeling lonely.

Awe, poor Harry, Ginny had essentially ripped out his heart and stomped on it until it broke into a million pieces, all because Harry didn't want to have sex until they were married. He had caught her in a broom closet with her ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. The Weasley family had been furious with their only daughter, they had often looked at Harry as another member, and still did despite what their daughter had done to the poor boy. However things were looking up for the golden boy. He had just recently started dating the Slytherin Princess herself, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't break her best friend's heart again, but only time would tell.

"HARDER BABY!" a voice yelled from behind a closed door. It had brought Hermione out of her musings. Another two students out of bed, well she would show them.

When Hermione opened the door her jaw dropped, inside the closet was Lavender Brown, and her boyfriend Ron Weasley…. She couldn't believe her eyes, there was Ron, her Ron, on top of a very naked Lavender. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and just as she was about to turn around and run all the way back to her dorm, they both looked up and saw her just standing there. Lavender's face turned from a look of passion to a look of glee, and Ron's eyes widen in shock, like he never expected to get caught screwing a girl behind her back.

"Hermione, wait I can explain." Ron said jumping up off of the little tramp that was underneath him. He pulled up his pants and looked at her trying to use his baby blue eyes to will her to listen.

Hermione was simply numb, she couldn't even think, her heart had dropped into her stomach, her entire body was shaking. And then looking at the two people in front of her, one naked slut, and the cheating bastard, she felt her blood start to boil, and her heart start to race. She had to get out there them detentions, Hermione turned and fled the scene.

"Hermione, wait please, let me explain." Ron called after her. He had to convince her that this wasn't his fault. The girl had such a tight pussy, he couldn't lose that. So he ran after her, not even realizing that it might have been a big mistake.

Hermione felt the tears falling from her eyes, how could he, she had given up her virginity to him, and here was sleeping with Lavender Brown. Was she not good enough for her, was she not pretty enough? Did she not put out enough? It didn't make sense. Finally after what seem like ages, she finally made it to the portrait that led to the Heads Common room.

"Ambition" she said to the picture of the mermaid, and with that it swung open. She ran through the portrait hole and collapsed on the sofa that was there and started shake. Her entire body was in pain, and she felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and then stomped on until it was in a million pieces. She didn't even know how long she had sat there before she heard a screaming match going on outside. One of the voices had to have been Ron, arguing with the portrait to let him in.

"What the hell is that racket, some of us are trying to sleep Granger. " A voice said.

Hermione looked up and there standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms and a white beater, and he did not look happy to see her.

Draco stood there with a cold look in his eyes. He was pissed, he had just finished up his homework and was trying to sleep when he had heard the portrait slam close and then nothing. He had figured it was just Granger coming back from the rounds. So he had rolled back over and then he heard yelling. He had no idea what in Merlin's name was going on. Draco had finally gotten up and threw on a shirt and walked down into the common room. And there, sitting on the sofa, huddled in a ball was a shaking Granger.

"What the hell is that racket, some of us are trying to sleep." Draco had said to her. She had looked up with this wide eyed expression. At first Draco had been annoyed but then he looked at her and saw that her eyes were all puffy, her face was all blotchy, and there were tears pouring down her face. It looked like something bad had happened, and looking at this wildly independent, strong intelligent girl that he had fallen in love with a few years ago, he knew he had to make her smile again.

"LET ME IN NOW!" a voice yelled. It belonged to the Weasel, that scum who had been dating the girl he should have been with.

With a look at Hermione's face, he guessed what happened, the bastard had either broke up with her, or had cheated. There had always been rumors flying around that the Weasel was cheating on her, but he never thought that the moron had enough brains to do it. If it that was the case then he turned around and opened the portrait and saw a very angry Ron Weasley standing outside just about to open his mouth….again.

"Silencio." Draco said pulling out his wand and flicking it once. "Now listen here Weasel, I don't know what happened but obviously you are not welcome here, as Granger didn't let you in when you knocked, or heard you yelling. So it is late, and you need to get out of here, When she is ready to speak to you, she will. Now stop disturbing my peace of mind, and go back to your dormitory before I decide to take some points, you hear me?" he said dangerously calm.

Ron nodded his head slowly and turned around and start to run back to his common room. He would fix it tomorrow, there was no way Hermione would still be mad at him tomorrow.

Draco closed the portrait hole, and turned back to the sobbing girl on the sofa. Sighing he knew what he had to do, and it wasn't going to be fun. But he would finally have his shot with the girl of his dreams. He remembered when he told his parents that he loved her, they had told him to follow his heart, the war was over and they didn't have to pretend anymore.

He sat down on the sofa next to her and pulled her onto him, she complied putting her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. She started to calm down a bit.

"Everything will be ok, I promise you that Granger." Draco told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Because you, my dear, sweet Granger, are going to get him back like a Slytherin would." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Oh yes, a plan was already in the works. One that would get him his Gryffindor Princess.

**A/N: Please review, and if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta. Let me know how you like it, its my first Dramione.**


End file.
